


Stay Close to Me ( Forever and Always )

by slitherisms (slyther_sins)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Much Fluff and Love, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slitherisms
Summary: — If he'd been told several years ago that at the age of twenty-three, he'd be marrying his idol, Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri would've laughed. “ That’s impossible,” he would’ve said and laughed even harder, laughing until he found himself red in the face and until he was gasping for air. Though, with that in mind, Yuuri he hadn’t expected that Victor would become his coach, or that he’d ever get silver at the Grand Prix Final. So despite how this pattern of the impossible becoming possible, Yuuri still found himself in disbelief and in denial when Victor had slid a matching golden ring on his finger outside the church last Christmas in Barcelona, and even more so when the following summer, Victor had suggested that they should fly out to Hasetsu and officially tie the knot whilst they visited the Katsuki family.





	Stay Close to Me ( Forever and Always )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tearsandice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/gifts).

**— IF HE’D BEEN TOLD SEVERAL YEARS AGO THAT AT THE AGE OF TWENTY-THREE, HE’D BE MARRYING HIS IDOL, VICTOR NIKIFOROV, YUURI WOULD HAVE LAUGHED. ** ** _“_ ** _ That’s impossible,” _ he would’ve said and laughed even harder, laughing until he found himself red in the face and until he was gasping for air. Though, with that in mind, Yuuri he hadn’t expected that Victor would become his coach, or that he’d ever get silver at the Grand Prix Final. So despite how this pattern of the impossible becoming possible, Yuuri still found himself in disbelief and in denial when Victor had slid a matching golden ring on his finger outside the church last Christmas in Barcelona, and even more so when the following summer, Victor had suggested that they should fly out to Hasetsu and officially tie the knot whilst they visited the Katsuki family. 

No, it hadn’t been until some weeks later, when Yuuri was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, dressed in a cream-colored tuxedo with a bright red rose peeking out from the handkerchief pocket, that he’d begun to fully realize it; that the very thing he’d found himself thinking about in the midst of daydreams, was finally coming true. And it wasn’t until that very moment that Yuuri suddenly found his throat immensely dry and his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He quickly turned the faucet on, splashing several handfuls of cold water over his face in a last-minute attempt to rid of his ever-forming anxiety, but as he looked down and realized his hands were shaking, that feeling had multiplied and had to reach out and balance himself against the sink to avoid falling out right then and there.

It wasn’t as if Yuuri hadn’t wanted to marry Victor—he did, more than anything in the world—but just as the same whenever something good happened in Yuuri’s life, he began to have doubts. _ Were they rushing things? Should they have waited a few more years? What if he wasn’t what Victor truly wanted in a husband? _With the last thought, Yuuri found himself chuckling and realizing that he was, in fact, overthinking things. Victor had made it clear about how he felt about Yuuri—whether he said it to him verbally, in the things he did for Yuuri around the apartment, or it was simply in the way he held Yuuri at night in bed before slumber took over them. Victor’s feelings were loud and clear in his kisses and in the looks he threw in Yuuri’s way when he thought his fiance wasn’t looking; and his feelings were so clear that Yuuri found himself overwhelmed at times, both in his intensity and in wondering how he’d managed to be loved in the way Victor had loved him. 

_ Love, _Yuuri thought to himself, a small smile beginning to creep its way onto his face. It was never a concept he’d given much attention to in the past, but when it came to Victor, it was all he could think about. 

Two sudden knocks on the door snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat, then threw a glance back at the door. “Y-yeah?” he managed to get out. A part of Yuuri had feared it was Victor.

The two hadn’t seen in each other ever since they parted ways to get into their tuxedos. Although they weren’t going for the traditional type of wedding, Yuuri still had wanted to keep the custom of not seeing one another’s outfit until they had walked the aisle—though, Victor had attempted to sneak into Yuuri’s room before being scolded off by the likes of Minako, Yuuko and surprisingly Yurio. It wasn’t until Yuuri had to tell Victor through the door that he wanted to keep the wedding tradition that Victor had stopped, but Victor was a man of many surprises and could’ve easily wandered back down to the inn to start the cycle back up.

The doorknob jiggling brought back Yuuri’s attention. He watched, slowly, as the knob turned and the door creaked open, and in return, Yuuri back closer up to the sink. “I come unarmed, so please put the brush down, Yuuri.” Yuuri found himself smiling at the familiar voice. Not even a moment after the voice had spoken, Phichit’s head peeked his head into the bathroom. His eyes landed on Yuuri, he let out a sigh of relief. “Good. You’re decent. I don’t what I’d have done if you were naked and still armed with that brush.”

“I don’t know—probably knock and as if I was naked before opening the door?”

Phichit shrugged. “Well yeah, other than the obvious. Anyways, are you ready? Everyone’s waiting on you outside.”

Yuuri knew his answer was supposed to be yes, he wanted it to be yes, but all he found coming out of his mouth were the words, “Er, no. I...I need another minute, actually.”

Phichit nodded and walked further into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He appeared beside Yuuri in the mirror, beginning to adjust the tie of his own suit. “You aren’t getting cold feet, are you?” he asked. Yuuri knew it was his friend’s poor attempt at a joke, something to get him to laugh, but he couldn’t find it in himself to respond—at least without giving the impression that he was, in fact, getting cold feet.

The look on his face must’ve been enough for an answer because not even a second later, Phichit slung an arm around Yuuri and pulled him into a side hug. “Hey. Everything is going to be fine. You’re getting married to the man of your dreams, and you’re surrounded by everyone you love.” Phichit gave an extra squeeze to his shoulder. “It’s going to be alright.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Yuuri found himself asking aloud. “Anything could go wrong. I could trip on my way down the aisle. I could mess up my speech, or have a wardrobe malfunction. Victor could decide last minute that he doesn’t want to get married right now, or even at all—”

Yuuri found himself face to face with Phichit, and firm hands were on his shoulders. “You listen to me, Yuuri. I’ve seen your mind get the better of your far too many times, and I’m not going to let it happen today—especially on your wedding day. And Victor...you may doubt it at times but he loves you; more than I think either of us really knows. I’ve seen the way he looks at you...and that’s not the way someone looks at a friend. And I can tell you from the last few hours we’ve sent down at the shrine that he most definitely wants to marry you. He hasn’t been able to shut up about you.” Yuuri felt his heart swelling at those words about Victor. His Victor.

“He’s been saying Yuuri this and Yuuri that—and he’s been asking where you are. At one point...I think he thought you got cold-feet and had left out one of the backdoors...the look on his face…” Phichit shook his head to himself. “He was devastated. Yuri had to sit him down and give him a speech just like the one I’m doing—though, mine has less yelling and less cursing.” Yuuri shared a small laugh with him.

“The point is that today is a good day. The sun is shining, the cherry blossoms are falling, the birds are chirping outside and everyone is bonding.” Phichit chuckled. “I think that’s every good sign a person needs before they get married.” His voice turned back onto a serious note as he looked Yuuri straight in his eye. “Don’t think about what could do wrong—think about what could go right. You’re like a brother to me, Yuuri, alright? I just want to see you happy, and stop seeing these thoughts get to you and prevent you from having that.”

Phichit found himself stumbling back as Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug. Yuuri never had been on of extreme affection—even in his time in Detriot, it was Phichit who had to igniate a hug or a high five—so as expected he was surprised but nonetheless, happily accepted it. “Thank you,” Yuuri had said after a moment, his words mumbled due to the fact that he had his face buried into Phichit’s shoulder and was holding onto him for dear life. His friend had guessed he’d shed a few tears in the process, and patted his back gently; hugging him with the same intensity.

“That’s what friends are for.”

It was a silent minute before either of them had let go, and when they did, Yuuri was relieved to find that he’d felt several weights lifted off of his shoulders. He walked back to the sink and flushed cold water over his face one last time, dapping it dry with a nearby face towel before dropping it back down onto the sink and making any other last-minute adjustments to appearance that he could. He stood back and looked at his reflection in the mirror, allowing a smile to stretch across his face.

Phichit, who was always quick to notice a change, sensed the sudden change in his friend’s mood. “Are you ready to go?” he asked, though, judging by the expression on his Yuuri’s face, he already knew the answer.

Yuuri nodded and began to make his way for the door, feeling his smile grow wider as he thought of what waited for him outside.

* * *

**IN A WAY, THINGS RESEMBLED THAT NIGHT BACK IN BARCELONA, OR AT LEAST, IT HAD GIVEN YUURI THE FAMILIAR FEELING OF THAT NIGHT OUT IN FRONT OF THE CHURCH.** The same pounding sensation in his heart, the same tingle of excitement and the same rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. This was real. This was happening. Yuuri continued to make his way steadily down the make-shift, aware of all the eyes that were on him. As he peered out the corner, on one side, he could see his family—his mother stood with her hand cupped around her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she silently cried; his face wore a face uttermost bright, his face looking as bright of a shade of red as Yuuri’s mother; Minako, Yuuko, and his sister, Mari, made a show holding onto one another as they sobbed, with Takeshi attempting to discreetly wipe his tears away, and with the triplets a sobbing mess while all the while somehow managed to record Yuuri’s entire walk.

On the other side of him, Yuuri was able to make out even more familiar faces; Phichit, who'd given him a thumbs up before turning back to the recording camera he had positioned on the Yuuri and the walkway; of Emil, Guang, and Seung-Lee, Otabek; Michele, Chris and Hisashi, whose smiles had grown the moment Yuuri looked over at them, and then of Mila, Lilia, Yurio, and Yakov. Yuuri felt a lump rise in his throat as he eyes scanned back over the three guests. Not of out fear or even out of nervousness, but merely at the fact that they were there. Victor had told him a week or two prior of all whom he'd invited, though, Yuuri had never gotten his hopes up when it came to whether or not the would actually attend the wedding. Even after how much time had passed, Yuuri still hadn't known exactly where he stood with them. He didn't hate them, and they didn't seem to hate him, either...though, they never fully expressed as of whether or not they liked his company at the rink. Conversations had never consisted of anything more than a few words, and he'd actually never recalled either of them, with the small exception of Yurio, ever doing anything other than staring at him intently. Victor had told him of Russian tradition, that smiles were usually reserved for family and close friends, but Yuuri seemed to think he hadn't anything to do with tradition.

Which is why he couldn't believe his eyes now. 

Though their actions seemed strained, Yakov, Lilia and Yurio were smiling at him—teeth and all. The gestures had stretched across their faces, and instead of their usual stiff postures, they seemed more relaxed... freer, even. Despite how caught off guard he was, Yuuri returned it with a large smile of his own and kept his way down the aisle. _He'd have to tell Victor later on,_ he told himself, seeing how his luck had changed around in that department.

_“Can I turn around now?” _

Yuuri heard a voice ask somewhere up ahead, and he nearly smacked himself in the forehead once he realized that the voice belonged to Victor, and that he was nowhere close towards the other man. As he approached him, however, Yuuri's second reaction consisted of resisting the urge to laugh once he realized it was Victor, who’d apparently been told to cover his eyes. The other man was standing with his back towards Yuuri, resembling an impatient child ready for their birthday surprise from the way he kept shifting his weight from one to another and was unable to stand still, as opposed to a soon-to-be groom.

“Not quite,” Yuuri replied to the other man's previous question, deepening his voice in an attempt to disguise it.

It seemed to work, much to Yuuri’s chagrin, as Victor gave another dramatic sigh in reply and turned around towards the source of where the voice had come from. “You can’t keep my Yuuri away from me forev…” His sentence fell short as he uncovered his eyes.

Standing before him was Yuuri.

Victor was unashamed to say that the sight of Yuuri left his breathless—whether it was early in the morning, when his hair was a mess, his glasses were askew on his face and he had drool dried up on the corner of his mouth, or on the days where they were set to attend a formal party of some sort and Yuuri had replaced his glasses with contacts, had slicked his hair back and had wore suits that complimented him the most. Victor loved seeing Yuuri in every form that he was...but today was the day that had left him completely speechless—and Victor knew it wasn’t the effect of the wedding, either. No, this was simply Yuuri.

He wore a cream-colored suit, and it was if the tuxedo was practically made for him. It had hugged him in all the right places; not to snug, but enough to show off Yuuri’s athletic form, whilst managing to make him look like the Yuuri that Victor had come to know and love. His hair was slicked back, away from his eyes, though, today, it seemed Yuuri had parted it off more to the right side, and a few stray strands sat just on his forehead, though, in an attractive manner. The moment he met Victor’s eye, he smiled; his brown eyes seeming to shine brighter than the sun itself, and his cheeks resembling two bright cherry blossoms.

“I must be the luckiest man in the world...” Victor breathed, unable to look away from the man that was soon to be his husband. He had prepared himself for months for this very day and yet, he still couldn’t believe it. The entire scene looked straight out of a fairytale, and Victor was finding it hard to believe that his story was about to end with a happy ending.

“Second luckiest man,” Yuuri corrected him with the smallest of smiles. “I’m the first," he said, eyeing over Victor for a second time.

His fiance wore a black tux that looked simple upon first glance, but during a closer inspection, one could see that it was a suede; and that the supposed black suit was actually dark indigo, the color becoming visible with the right amount of light. The suit fit Victor's lithe frame, and the color set off a surprising shade within Victor's eyes, making the blue look lighter than Yuuri had last remembered. His silver-grey hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and Victor seemed to practically radiant from where he stood, making Yuuri's heart skip yet another beat. 

Yuuri must've stared longer than he should've, for Victor's smile seemed to quickly convert over into a smirk, a knowing look in his eye. He stepped forward and reached up for Yuuri's hand, leading him back towards the area that he'd stood moments before. 

"Are you ready?" Victor asked quietly, though, his tone and the way that he practically bounced as they made their way up to the wedding officiator expressed his excitement.

“I…” Yuuri gave one final glance back at his family and then turned back to look at Victor, giving a small laugh at his fiance's cuteness before nodding. “Let’s get married."

* * *

**THEY HAD EXPECTED THE WEDDING TO GO BY SLOW, AS WEDDINGS WERE EXPECTED TO BE, BUT BEFORE EITHER OF THEM KNEW IT, IT WAS NEARING THE END OF THEIR VOWS. **Yuuri didn't have to look over at Victor to know how he felt, he could practically sense it. Something like electricity was alive out in the morning air, and Victor and Yuuri seemed to feel it the most out of everyone; their hearts pounding rapidly in their chest as they swallowed their saliva thickly, and as their hands shook gently at their sides. Both men were currently staring up at the officiator—Chris—as he read out the remaining bit of Victor's vows. 

“Hai. Chikaimasu," Yuuri said once Chris had glanced down at him. He then looked over at Victor, who was staring at him with that brilliant smile of his.

Chris repeated the cycle of vows, though, this time, reading Yuuri's aloud. Yuuri had spent firmly spent the last week of the entire wedding planning on writing his vows, unable to figure out how to properly express just how much Victor meant to him. It took nearly thirty drafts of writing, each one barely gaining a few lines of words before Yuuri had crumpled the paper up into a ball and threw it in the trash, before he'd found the words to say; and it wasn't until the morning of the wedding, that Yuuri was able to hand over the paper to the officiator. 

He'd been embarrassed after initially handing over the paper—all he seemed to rant out about in the start was his childhood-converted-adulthood admiration for Victor, and how it was him that pushed him to make a start out into the figure skating world—but as Chris read his vows aloud, the expression Victor wore, watching the way he'd managed to tear up several times as he listened to the story made Yuuri even more thankful for including it in.

As the vow came to an end, Victor turned to look at Yuuri.

_ “Hai. Chikaimasu.” _

The way he’d said it, full of earnest, and the look he had in his eyes as he stared down at him, a look of pure love, was enough to make Yuuri himself tear up. He'd teared up the moment Victor had taken his hands into his own, and he'd teared up whilst listening to his fiance's husband which seemed to edge on the verge of a long poetry book; describing in detail of why Victor loved him, filling promises of all he would do for Yuuri and how he'd looked forward to the following years he would get to spend with Yuuri; how he looked forward to every waking moment, and every closing night with Yuuri by his side—but in that moment, with Victor declaring his 'I do' with a passion that Yuuri hadn't known to be possible, he teared up.

Yuuri barely had a second to register the tears and by the time he did, they were already streaming down his cheeks. Almost immediately, Victor's hand came up to cup his face, his thumb swiping the teardrops away. Yuuri sniffled and reached up and placed his hand around Victor's. "I can't believe you're going to be my husband."

Victor stroked his cheek, staring down at Yuuri with that same love-struck expression that had appeared on his face only moments before and had no signs of leaving anytime soon. "Me either." 

The next few minutes flew by in a blur, but then again, Yuuri and Victor weren't focused on anything but each other. That was, however, until Makkachin bounded over towards them with a pillow on his face. On the pillow were golden rings, the exact golden rings Victor and Yuuri had worn only hours before. 

The rings were soon removed from the pillow and exchanged. 

_It was almost an exact remake of their night in Barcelona, _Yuuri thought to himself, _except this time, it wasn't for a proposal—it was for the real thing._

Following the ring exchange, Victor hadn’t even waited so much as for Chris to finish closing the ceremony before wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him forward. Yuuri stumbled slightly but didn’t miss so much as a beat as he snaked one arm around the back of Victor’s neck and pulled him closer, the two sharing a small smile before leaning in and closing the distance between them. 

Yuuri was vaguely aware of the sound cheering and clapping echoing out behind him, but couldn't find it in himself to actually turn and properly actually it. All his attention was centered on Victor and Victor only. The feeling of kissing him was something Yuuri would never grow tired of, no matter how many times they did it.

“Alright, knock it off! I didn’t come here to see two old hags kiss for an entire hour!”

Victor and Yuuri briefly pulled back to acknowledge the owner of the yell, Yurio, unsurprisingly, before sharing a sudden laugh that seemed to echo throughout the air, and turning their attention back to each other; indulging into yet another long kiss—much to Yurio's dismay.

* * *

**YUURI WOULDN'T HAVE RATHER BEEN ANYWHERE ELSE. **In the past, he may have been able to tick a few location choices off his fingers, but here, in this very moment, was where he preferred to be. Victor's arms were around his waist as they silently skated around the rink. The remainder of the wedding's ceremony occurred out at the Ice Castle. What for, Yuuri had no clue, but seeing as Victor was the mastermind and did most of the planning for the wedding, he figured it was his doing. 

Looking around the rink, Yuuri smiled to himself. The arena was filled with a steady volume of chatter as everyone conversed with one another. It was a peaceful sight, especially even more so due to the fact that Yuuri had never expected to see this moment for himself.

Though, Yuuri was firmly yanked out of his thoughts as he felt lips on the back of his neck._ "Victor!" _ he whined before it eventually into a fit of laughter the moment Victor leaned down and began to pepper his face with soft kisses. 

_“What?”_ His husband, asked in a mocking tone, a grin plastered on his face the entire time, refusing to end his attack of kisses.

"I need to _breathe,"_ Yuuri had said dramatically, pushing the back of his head against his forehead before pretending to collapse against Victor.

"And I need _you_," Victor had replied in that same overly dramatic tone, choosing that moment to kiss Yuuri for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and smiled against his lips once Yuuri allowed him to, his hands reaching up to card themselves through Victor's hair before eventually pulling him closer.

Though, the kiss was cut short as Yuuri felt a familiar song began to ring out from the rink's speakers. Yuuri sat up, his brows furrowed into thought as he attempted to give a proper name to the song. It wasn't until he'd looked out at the rink and then back at Victor that he remembered. 

_Yuri on Ice._

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"' Victor asked, picking up on his husband's realization. He got to his feet and then held his hand out for Yuuri, helping him up and pulling him close. For the remainder of the song, they glided around the rink, absorbed in one another; not uttering a word nor taking their eyes off the other as they listened to the melody; listening how every high and low of the piano, how every fast-paced and abruptness of notes recounted a significant moment in their journey—from every moment Yuuri's skating video had been posted online to that night up in the hotel...how it described everything in utter clearness...up until the moment where the final note rang out the arena and signaled the song's end.

Yuuri hadn't been aware of how heavy either of them had been breathing throughout the entire melody until Victor had pressed his forehead against his, and the two stood there, in the middle of the ice, attempting to catch their breaths. He held onto Victor as if with one wrong, the other man would disappear from his life altogether.

"Why did you pick that song?" Yuuri found himself asking. There were one and a million reasons why it could've been picked, but he wanted to hear Victor's answer. 

However, the answer he got wasn't one he expected. "I didn't," Victor looked down at him with an equally bewildered expression. "I thought you did...."

_If Victor didn't pick the song and he didn't either, then who did?_ Yuuri glanced around for the culprit—and let out a sigh of relief once he saw the Nishigori family giving him a thumbs up and giving him the biggest of smiles he'd ever seen.

"I've always liked them," Victor commented as he came up behind, and propped his chin on Yuuri's shoulder; throwing a small wave their way.

"They're some of the best, really," Yuuri said, wondering exactly how the friends he'd managed to gather throughout his life ended up being some of the greatest people in the world. 

"I don't doubt it," Victor replied, before pausing and glancing up at the ceiling. Just like before, a familiar song began seeping out of the speakers. He looked down at Yuuri. "Now this is the song that I picked. Let's see if you can figure out this one..." Yuuri allowed Victor to lead him by the hand around the rink as he picked his mind on what song it was. Before they managed to get halfway around, Yuuri figured it out—though, instead of saying it out loud; he merely switched places with the other man. 

"Stay close to me," he said, both naming the song and requesting it of Victor.

Without so much as missing a beat, Victor reached down at took Yuuri's hand in his, pressing a soft into his palm. "Forever and always."

They shared a brief kiss, before skating back out to the center of the rink. Soon, the lights dimmed and the room consisted of a purple haze. As the music restarted from the beginning, the pair recreated a perfect copy their duetto routine of Stammi Vicino that they had performed some months earlier during Yuuri's Exhibitionist Skate—a testimony of their love for one another that they'd display for yet a second time in the face of the public.

**—END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, tearsandice! I hope you enjoyed your gift.  
Originally, you were supposed to get a cinderella! au ft. a romantic wedding at the end, but then this little idea popped up in the midst of writing, and well...that's how this little fic came about.  
Again, I really really hope you enjoyed this; I loved your prompts so much, it was so hard to decide on just one thing xD


End file.
